


10 P.M And You Think I Deserve This

by moodyme



Series: Hours [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Adam comes home. And, for him, that had never meant a place, had never even been a feeling, but had somehow become a person.





	10 P.M And You Think I Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr, who gave me 10 pm, and pynch reuniting on the first day of Winter break. I really hope you like it, anon!!!  
> This is set post-canon, probably during junior or senior year, I couldn't decide.

 Adam Parrish had lived in several places; a double wide trailer, an apartment over a Catholic church, two different student dorms, a studio apartment that cost enough to make him wince every month when rent was due, and, over breaks, the Barnes. Adam Parrish had lived in several places, but had never had a home. His parents had never tried to make him a home. He had tried to make his apartments and dorms home, but, to his chagrin, had never quite succeeded. Gansey had, once upon a time, offered him Monmouth as his home, but that wasn't right either, and, well, Monmouth was gone now. And the Barnes contained his home, in a way, but was not his home.

 Because his home had never been a place, or even a feeling, really. Home, for him, had become a person. Ronan had become his home. And he would leave Ronan, for weeks or months, but never really leave home. Because he loved Ronan, and he was his home. And, so, no matter where Adam was, he was home now. He could drive hundreds and hundreds of miles, and he was always home. Because home was a person, and he never really left Ronan.

 But. But it was winter break, and he could see Ronan, and be with Ronan, and so. And so, he had gotten in his car. And he drove.

 When he pulled into the drive-way, the crunch of gravel familiar despite not being on gravel roads in weeks, the clock had just slid to 10 p.m. His duffel bag was in the back seat, but he didn't bother with grabbing it. Ronan was standing on the front porch, waiting for him. The duffel bag could wait, but for Adam, getting to Ronan could not.

 'How was your drive?' Ronan asked, stepping down a step and then another and another before meeting Adam halfway between his car and the porch.

 'I'm alive,' Adam answered, his arms already around Ronan.

 Ronan, who had started swaying them back and forth, made a small humming noise at that.

 'The lightening bugs are sure out tonight,' Adam observed. It was mid-December, not the natural time of year for natural lightening bugs. But these bugs were not natural things. Or, well, they were. They were also born from Ronan's dreams. The Barnes were home to the tiny floating lights of these creatures all year long.

 'Mmm,' Ronan said, nuzzling his nose behind his hearing ear, 'They just want to show off for you.'

 'Ah, the lightenin' bugs wanna show off, huh?' Adam teased, and pulled back just enough to look at Ronan, to see his features highlighted and shaded by the light given by his dreams.

 'Hi,' he said, gazing at Ronan.

 'Hi,' Ronan said, and his grin was matching the dopey one Adam could feel spread across his own features.

 'Hi,' Adam repeated.

 'We said that already, Parrish,' Ronan murmured, before his mouth pressed against his.

 Even by Virginia standards, it was proving to be an unusually warm winter. Ronan had complained to him about global warming for a full hour the last time he had called, bemoaning the lack of snowfall this season and what it meant for their chances of going sledding. So, it was an unusually warm winter, but it was Ronan's arms, with Ronan's lips gentle on his, that made it even warmer. It had always been that way with Ronan. And Adam suspected it always would be. And Adam didn't mind.

 Eventually, the kiss was broken, both of them pulling away to just look at one another again. Each of them looking for and cataloging the little differences that their phone cameras had left unseen or unnoticed. Both of them finding again those little points about each other they adored; the faint scar near Ronan's cupid bow he had gotten the first time he tried shaving, the beauty mark just beside his left eyebrow, the dimple that was only in his right cheek.

 'Welcome home,' Ronan told him, pulling him back into his arms.

 And the lightening bugs were dancing all around him, illuminating them in their soft glow. And he could hear hooves against wood, moving hurriedly in their direction. And overhead, there was the cry of a raven. And he was in Ronan's arms.

 And he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was heavily inspired by this quote by Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr. - "Where we love is home - home that our feet may leave but not our hearts." And my own feelings regarding the concept of 'Home' as someone that has experienced being 'between homes' and has moved something like 20 times in my life lol.
> 
> OH, and lightening bugs are fireflies - that's what I grew up calling them, and Adam was raised very firmly in 'lightening bug' territory. Firefly is more 'romantic', but whatever.


End file.
